


Triangle

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thing between them is new, and Shepard's honestly not quite sure how it started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me an' a friend were talking about how we wished Shepard could date both Alenko and Cortez, and this happened. It'll probably become another drabble series cuz of how short the stories will be, but I really liked this one and couldn't wait to post it. Also, replaying Mass Effect again, 3 is so good combat wise SO GOOD. Also Drunk!Alenko is amazing.

This thing between them is new, and Shepard's honestly not quite sure how it started. He thinks he had a bit too much to drink with Cortez and Kaidan at Purgatory and well...Shepard had been edging Kaidan to just kiss Cortez...and it had been _hot_. Shepard knows he got to kiss both of them afterwards and then...anticlimatic but they had pretty much passed out drunk on Shepard's bed. (Pants tangled around eachothers legs, which was a pain and a half to untangle in the morning, but made Kaidan and Cortez stop from running away)

It's the norm now, not that it hadn't taken a lot of conversations, and weird awkward moments, because Shepard hasn't ever done a three way relationship before.

Hell, Kaidan, he was an old school type of guy.

And Cortez? Cortez had Robert for a long while and jumping into a relationship with two men was a big difference for him.

Shepard takes it with stride, holding hands with both of them (strong and calloused and each powerful one from weaponry and the other from engineering), watching tv and having Cortez press his nose against Shepards throat and Kaidan plopping his head into Shepard's lap.

There is more of course, so much more, and Shepard loves it, he loves Kaidan's smile. He loves Cortez's laugh.

Shepard feels Kaidan nudge him with his elbow, they're at the Citadel again for a quick break after the Monastery, “Earth to Shepard, you alright there?”

“Yeah, Commander, looked like you were too busy to pay attention to your two beautiful, amazing boyfriends in front of you.” Cortez winks.

Shepard chuckles and notices the faint blush on Kaidan's face. “I got distracted by how much I love the both of you.”

“Points.” Kaidan smiles.

“Points, definitely.” Cortez grins and knocks his boot against Shepard's.

Shepard shakes his head and kisses Kaidan on the cheek, and then Cortez. “I do, I'm so glad Kaidan kissed you at the bar.”

Cortez outright cackles, holding his sides, and leaning heavily on the arm rest.

Kaidan groans and covers his face, “Seriously can we stop bringing that up?”

“No.” Shepard grins.

 


	2. Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go for something that didn't involve Shepard/Cortez/Kaidan just starting a relationship. I sort of passed that marker? But I don't know it's so hard for me to just write them in the middle of the relationship, ah well maybe I just need some more time to crank out the beginning relationship fluff.
> 
> Hope you Enjoy (also since both are so short I figured might as well make a new one shot collection)

It's luck that the Prothean data base on Mars is discovered so early in human history; even more so that when humans meet the Asari they don't instigate a war.

Instead the Asari seem to take...well, Shepard honestly thinks it's, pity on humans. Teaching them about biotics, and various other technological advances.

The Asari are not always forthcoming, if anything most of their information is minimal and short, as if they're unsure of the human race as a whole.

Humans grow regardless, and in 2050, ten years after finding the Prothean databse on Mars, they have achieved mastery over Mass Effect travel, or at least mastered it to the point of other races.

Shepard becomes a Spectre Seventy years later, one of the second batch of Spectres that are part of the human race. It's a large honor, especially considering that human spectres have to work twice as hard to be seen as actual operatives. He's a hard worker though, and loves biotics, and is _good_ at being a Vanguard. Very good.

To the point where he's paired with Kaidan Alenko, A sentinel and one of the other hand picked Spectres. A highly commended soldier, biotic, and tech specialist.

And Cortez, an engineer and flight pilot who excels at tech and hacking that impressed even the Turian and Salarian Spectre Scouts.

They work as a team, they're close knit—they have to be, they can only rely on themselves when they leave Citadel Space, which seems to be a common theme for Human Spectres.

 

Shepard kisses Cortez first, and feels Kaidan's warm breath against his neck.

Omega,in a tight fit run down “hotel”, they _try_ to fuck quietly against the rickety bed.

Kaidan's cock pressing into Shepard's ass.

Shepard rubbing his own cock against Cortez's. (It's thick and when their heads bump against eachother just past their foreskin it feels amazing)

Kaidan biting into Shepard's shoulder to keep in his loud moans.

It's the best of night of a long awful mission.

 

They have the highest success rating in human history. They also, are possibly, the closest team of humans.

But it _works_ they spend their missions in different locations of the Terminus system together, back to back, and refusing to leave anyone behind.

They spend their free periods on the Citadel, together, looking over the center of the civilization they protect.

Sharing their brief moments of peace before the next assignment.

Eating at different restaurants laughingly calling them dates;

Cortez always teasing about what they'll do _after_ the date. (As if the morning shower where Kaidan fucking into Cortez and Cortez fucking Shepard until they had spilled inside of eachother hadn't happened)

Kaidan blushing and mutters something low and quiet about being in public.

Shepard knocks his boots against their boots and mentioning that _there_ is _a restroom in this restaurant._

Kaidan glares and covers his face.

Cortez grin grows ever wider and he says he's down.

 

In their offices they trade kisses over mission reports.

Shepard always makes coffee enough for all of them. He makes sure to put extra sugar for Cortez. Vanilla and milk for Kaidan.

 

But they always return to duty, because there's always a next assignment.

Shepard, for luck, always kisses Kaidan and Cortez for long minutes before they leave Citadel's docking bay to head to their next location.

It's his good luck charm.

And maybe a desperate need for them to remember him, to remember how good he feels against them.

But, Shepard tries not to think about that part, no he focuses on keeping _them_ alive. Because Kaidan and Cortez? They are Shepard's Galaxy.


	3. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard has a quiet night ahead of him, drinking wine alone in his cabin. It's totally fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is about a week? Two weeks old, I was trying to space out the stories that I wrote about the beginning of their relationship.
> 
> Also care warning there is mention of quite a bit of drink but there's no violence or temper but I figure if anyone is uncomfortable with large consumption of wine fair warning.

Shepard has a quiet night ahead of him, drinking wine alone in his cabin. It's _totally_ fine. After all the fights and especially after the Citadel fiasco, well, he needs the rest. And the fact that both Kaidan and Cortez want him...and he wants _them_. He scowls at his glass and gulps down the wine, it has a sharp tang that makes him shiver.

Being 'reborn' really has ruined his ability to handle his alcohol.

It's on his third or fourth glass when the door slides open, which can only mean Kaidan or Ashley or Liara or Garrus wanted entry, and two footsteps echo until they stop at the edge of his vision.

“Started without us Commander?” Kaidan's voice, and his eyebrows are raised.

Shepard points a finger at him, it's slightly off, “Don't judge, this is partially your fault.”

“How many have you had so far, Sir?” There's Cortez, he takes a few steps forward and briefly touches Shepard's cheek before pulling away. _Damn, his eyes are beautiful._ “Thank you Commander.”

“Shit didn't mean to say that out-loud.” Shepard says and shakes his head, god damn Cerberus for fucking with his alcohol tolerance.

Kaidan snorts and sits down, taking a glass and stealing the bottle from Shepard's grasp. “So Cortez and I were thinking that it would be really ridiculous for you to have to choose between us.” He fills his glass to the top and sips at it.

Cortez sits down on Shepard's other side and takes the bottle next and pours his own glass, “We just think it would be good for all of us if we tried dating. All three of us that is.”

Shepard blinks, and blinks again, before rubbing a hand over his face, “You're joking.”

“No,” Kaidan raises his brows, “Have you ever seen me joke about a relationship before?”

There's no mention of the fact that Shepard hasn't actually ever heard Kaidan reference romance ever in his presence until after the Citadel. “I...” God damn is it tempting, and he sees no downsides, except people talking, but people always have talked about him ever since Elysium, hell even before that because his Mother's no slouch either. “Alright.”

“Huh, you caved more easily then I thought you would.” Cortez says, and before Shepard can reply the man turns Shepard's face and presses a soft kiss to his lips, “Fuck I've been wanting to do that for a month now.”

Kaidan growls and turns Shepard's head towards him and kisses him harder, “That was so hot. I'm almost jealous if I didn't know I get to kiss you too.”

Shepard opens his mouth to say...something, maybe about how good that was both of them kissing him, but then…

Cortez leans over Shepard to kiss Kaidan.

Kaidan's eyelids flutter and he moans leaning a little into Cortez as if he can't help it.

Cortez's fingers rub against Kaidan's cheeks before pulling away, both of them licking their own lips.

“Fuck.” Shepard groans, arousal shooting through him.

Cortez grins and winks, “I think the commanders fully on board now.”

Kaidan chuckles and tilts his head, “I dunno maybe one more kiss to seal the deal.”

Cortez grin widens before he leans over and presses his lips to Kaidan's.

Shepard whimpers and his hand clenches so hard the champaign-flute in his hand breaks into shards.


	4. After the Geth War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet in a bar, it's on mandatory shore leave, at least for Shepard it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in September when I was still riding the high inspiration while playing ME3. I'm really craving more fic about these three but I'm all written out. But anyway I like this one, hope you enjoy it too.

They meet in a bar, it's on mandatory shore leave, at least for Shepard it is.

Anderson has been hounding Shepard about shore leave for quite some time after the war with the Geth ended and Shepard admits he should have slowed down..but slowing down meant thinking and he preferred...not to think, at least not about the war.

Instead he thinks about the drink in front of him and the two men sitting next to him. Shepard vaguely recalls that one of them is Kaidan Alenko, one of the foremost Sentinels in the Alliance. He's not even sure if his own biotics could match the man, L2s are known for having higher biotic power than L3s.

Then there's the engineer and shuttle pilot Steve Cortez, one of their best shuttle pilots and beating almost every shuttle pilot in survivability and success rate when it came to dropping off troops and picking up survivors. Not a bad engineer either, if Shepard's information is right, and Liara is rarely wrong.

They had asked to sit with Shepard, not that Shepard minds, they're both handsome and skilled soldiers. It helps that both of them had been looking his way for the entire night. He thinks he knows what's going on.

What Shepard isn't expecting is an hour of conversation over their drinks. Some of it flies over his head; mostly the engineering bits, he's a biotic not an engineer, but it's fascinating watching Kaidan and Steve argue over which model of omni-tool is the _best_ and when and how to detonate an _Overload_ so an enemies shields stay down.

Of course they don't leave him out of the conversation, Shepard at least knows combat, and he points out a good _Throw_ will detonate an _Incinerate_ and _Overload._

That makes Kaidan ask about Shepard's other abilities, and by the time the bar is closing Shepard hasn't had more than two drinks (his minimum being ten) and when he stands up Kaidan wraps an arm around Shepard's shoulders and Steve wraps an arm around Shepard's waist.

“Come on, I have quite a few more questions for you _Commander_.” Steve winks.

Kaidan chuckles, “If you ask him all the questions then what will be left for me?” He squeezes Shepard's shoulder and leans against Shepard (Shepard can feel just how muscular Kaidan is, and it makes heat grow in his belly), “I think I can teach you a few biotic tricks in the bedroom.”

Steve groans, “He used that line on me too.”

“Shut up, it worked.” Kaidan taps Cortez's shoulder lightly.

Shepard smiles, he doesn't know when the last time he smiled on a date was, “Alright I'm sure I can satisfy you _both_ questions and biotics.” He grins, he knows it's cocky and he loves the way Kaidan's eyes light up with pleasure and Cortez grin grows.

“Oh, I don't know, what do you think Kaidan? We might need more than one night to figure everything out.” Cortez leads them towards a district with a few apartments that Shepard is vaguely familiar with near Alliance Headquarters.

Kaidan chuckle goes deep and husky, “More than a day, good thing we have shore leave for a whole week.”

“A whole week, huh? I don't know if your cocks can keep up with mine.” Shepard says, and gropes both of their firm asses. His dick is already hard and he wants to rush to the apartment but he's enjoying this.

“I think we can handle you.” Cortez says.

“Definitely.” Kaidan smiles.


End file.
